$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 1 \\ 7 & 4 \\ 3 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 7 & 3 \\ 1 & 4 & 3\end{array}\right]$